


Let There Be Hotel Complaints And Grievences Raised

by MegaAna135



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bad Dirty Talk, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Everyone Is Gay, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Praise Kink, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Humiliation, I cant explain myself, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Cock Warming, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, On Display, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Power Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Switch Eskel (The Witcher), Switch Lambert (The Witcher), The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is pure filth, Triple Penetration, Verbal Humiliation, degrading, gratuitous use of of the word screaming, i cant believe i wrote this, i hope my friends dont see this, im so sorry, lambert and eskel also have big dicks, over 8000 words of pure filth, sensitive cocks, the fbi is coming after me, this isnt even that kinky to me, witchers have knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAna135/pseuds/MegaAna135
Summary: Summary: Geralt gets tied up and used by his lark and brothers. That's it. That's the fic. Don't ask me to explain my filth, because I can't and I wont.Excerpts:Loving Jaskier was, to no one’s surprise, easy.---Which was how Geralt found himself in his current, for lack of better words, position.----He was vulnerable, on display, with every inch of his skin exposed and tingling from the slight draft in the keep leaving goosebumps where Lambert and Eskel were currently stood, naked on either side gently trailing their fingertips up and down the Witcher’s abdomen.
Relationships: Coën/Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Let There Be Hotel Complaints And Grievences Raised

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just 8,000 words of filth. Im pretty nervous to post this because i haven't written anything in the fandom, nor have I EVER written smut before. I'm aware this probably isn't written well but sue me, a few people wanted to see this so here it is!  
> Caution: seeing as i can't really write for shit, know there's gratuitous use of the word "screaming."  
> There is mention of a safeword but it isn't used in the fic.  
> here's some art i made: https://arthoebb.tumblr.com/post/642421699984474112/some-absolute-filth-i-did-for-a-fanfic-i-wrote
> 
> **EDIT: I forgot to change some bits so that the // stuff was supposed to be italicized and im too lazy to change it.*
> 
> Title of the fic taken from Hozier's Dinner and Diatribes.

Loving Jaskier was, to no one’s surprise, easy.

That isn’t to say it wasn’t difficult at times, he was loud and colorful and caused way too many distractions and commotions in the various places he travelled to with Geralt. But for every barfight he started in defending the Witcher’s honor, he was quiet and tender when patching up a wound from a hunt. For every complaint about the cold and rain and sleeping on the hard ground, he sang of heroics and whispered words of praise and care to his companion. Every moment keeping the colorful Lark within view to stave off any ridiculous trouble he seemed to get into, Jaskier could be trusted in patiently waiting for Geralt to finish his thoughts or find just the right vial of potion to help in a pinch.  
He was everything Geralt was not, but they worked seamlessly as if made for each other (the Witcher would never admit it out loud, for that would be admitting Destiny’s hand in it all and everyone knew Geralt’s stance on that cruel mistress).

Jaskier was easy to love, so it was no surprise so many others loved him as well. Geralt’s brothers were not exempt from this, as was clear from the very first winter he invited the Bard along to Kaer Morhen. They’d joked and jabbed at the two’s closeness but lingered in their gazes hidden so quickly that few would notice the longing that accompanied every dinner and ballad sung to them. And Geralt understood. He recalled the years before his Lark in passing blurs tinged with loneliness and a desperation that he tamped down foolishly until Jaskier pushed and bullied his way into the Witcher’s life until eventually Geralt had given up and accepted the love and care he had not thought he deserved. The smell of their happy scent tinged with something sour made him desperately want to share the joy he’d found in his travelling companion.

Jaskier was not blind either. He could feel the barely tamped down lust and carefully constructed distance emanating from Geralt’s brothers. And so, the two came to an agreement over the course of that following summer, of open arms and open beds waiting to usher in Eskel and Lambert. While they didn’t share what the wolf and his lark had, they were welcome to be cared for and content in the fact they were wanted. Thus, a tentative pack and bond was formed. While most nightly sessions were filled with passion and gentle exploration, the four weren’t shy of a little experimentation and had implemented various tricks and tools to squeeze out the maximum amount of enjoyment they could have during their many romps.  
Which was how Geralt found himself in his current, for lack of better words, position.  
\---------  
His wrists were bound carefully with a length of soft rope and strung up through a steel loop Lambert had installed in the rafters of their shared bedroom. Just taut enough to keep Geralt balanced on the balls of his feet and secured a few feet away to one of the four bed posts for easy access to loosen and tighten as much as anyone pleased. The same type of rope was wrapped in a series of delicate loops and knots that Eskel had done almost reverently an hour prior across his chest, coming down winding around each thigh with more rope attached and pulled to spread his legs just slightly. Those were slip-knotted into steel loops like the one above but instead on the walls along either side of him.  
He was vulnerable, on display, with every inch of his skin exposed and tingling from the slight draft in the keep leaving goosebumps where Lambert and Eskel were currently stood, naked on either side gently trailing their fingertips up and down the Witcher’s abdomen.

Jaskier was perched along the edge of the bed undressed like the rest of them, his piercing blue eyes hungrily following Eskel nosing along the column of Geralt’s throat, inhaling deeply as he relaxed into the touch. His lark stood slowly, pupils blown wide and striding closer to his wolves, a small circle of steel fidgeting in one of his hands while the other went to card fingers through white hair and scratch at the scalp slightly before tightening at the crown of his head. Lips brushing his neck, another set trailing little nips along his shoulder, a shiver wracking through his frame as Jaskier leaned close to brush his cheek against Geralt’s and the wolf closed his eyes with a sigh. The pure honey and rosin scent of his lark filling his senses, as well as the sweet grass and lemon mixture that was associated with Jask’s happiness spiked alongside the spiced and warm mulled wine-esque scent of his arousal as he exhaled little puffs of breath making stray hairs tickle Eskel’s cheek. The air was heady with their scents mingling and dancing around the room, each witcher’s musk was distinct but all of them combined together into a lovely medley threaded with the undercurrent of his Lark as if they were made to be mixed like ingredients to the world’s most intoxicating perfume.

“Will you be good for us, My Wolf?” The bard’s breath trembled slightly, and he nodded slowly, so as not to jostle Eskel mouthing behind the shell of his ear or the gentle reassuring pressure of his lark’s cheek against his. The faint sensation of stubble ghosted across the left side of his chest accompanied by Lambert’s soft growl as he nipped and soothed the flesh with teeth and tongue.  
Geralt squirmed slightly as Jaskier pulled away to look him in the eye, fingertips playfully tapping the head of his cock making it leak and a small keen escape the wolf’s throat.  
“Words, dear heart. I need words.” His voice lilting just on the edge of amusement. Eskel chuckled at the low rumbling they could all hear coming from his chest.  
“Yes.” The world barely louder than an exhale in the otherwise silent room, aside from their breathing, as Lambert started working his left nipple. Jaskier slipped the metal ring onto his prick past his slowly filling knot and a small moan spilled past his lips when Eskel began to massage his ass from behind and nibble at the juncture where neck meets shoulder.  
“What’s the stop word?” Jaskier asked, leisurely stroking along Geralt’s shaft causing his brain to blank for a moment. Eskel tweaked his other nipple as Lambert started to shift and lightly thrust against Geralt’s thigh, hand splayed possessively over his stomach rubbing up and down maddeningly slow. The Bard’s hand stilled for a moment causing the other two to pause their ministrations, their heads all tilted to look at him patiently.

He somehow managed to get a grip long enough to reply a stuttered “B-buttercup” And Jaskier hummed in approval, stepping back as the other two resumed their attentions on him.  
Jaskier ran his hands through Eskel’s hair murmuring praise as he gently worked the witcher’s neglected length. Lambert whined and soon the Bard had two panting witchers in the palms of his hands, thrusting greedily and almost forgetting about Geralt entirely.

His breathing struggled out in huffs and cock twitched with interest as Jaskier lightly tugged the base of their swelling knots with the invitation to move closer, into a filthy open-mouthed kiss. Geralt’s prick wept as he shifted on the stone floor, watching their lengths disappear and reappear in the bard’s hands that were barely large enough to wrap around their girth. The two bent down panting and mouthing at Jaskiers nipples until they glistened and were hard from the attention. All the while his hands never stopped their work, sloppily stroking and twisting every so often to thumb along the slit and swipe away any moisture gathering at the tips, earning punched out grunts and moans. Two instruments finely tuned in his hands, making beautiful music in Geralt’s ears.  
The sight was heavenly, his mouth watering at the way Jaskier threw his head back and moaned breathlessly exposing the long column of his throat as his adams apple bobbed up and down, a litany of praise flowing freely. “Oh yes, so lovely for me, keep going Eskel darling. Excellent, just like that Lambert- Oh gods!” Geralt’s hands ached to trace along the lines of his lark’s body, to wrap around Lambert and grip the firm muscle of his bicep, to leave bruises across the exposed flesh of Eskel’s throat. He must’ve made some sort of noise as suddenly all of their gazes drifted back to him and Lambert smirked.

“Seems like pretty boy is feelin a bit lonely, eh?” Jaskier’s hands stilled, causing the two to whine and he laughed, squeezing gently and causing another chorus of sweet sound from them. Their gazes on him made his head fuzzy, and the time spent in one position for so long was causing his arms to tingle. “Can’t. have. That. Can we?” Eskel panted, eyes trained on the way Geralt’s cock bobbed slightly when he shifted from foot to foot.

“No, no we can’t, my wolves.” A fist in Eskel’s locks and firm grip around the back of Lambert’s neck guided the two onto their knees in front of the white wolf and the youngest licked his lips leaving a sheen of spit along his bottom lip. Both brothers glanced up at their lark through their lashes as Jaskier let go and strode back over to the bed, laying down with his arms behind his head enjoying the view. He looked for all the world like a king enjoying ones-self sat before a particularly decadent feast. His grin turned predatory and Geralt felt his heart, as well as heard his brothers’ stutter slightly. A delicious fest indeed. “Well, pups, don’t torture the poor man any longer.” He drawled, punctuating his words by giving his own length a small tug.

The sudden heat of tongues and lips on his cock was too much too soon and the witcher threw his head back with a low groan. He could feel the vibration of Lambert’s muffled laugh but couldn’t concentrate enough to hear it past the roar in his ears as Eskel did something with his tongue along the slit on the head, lapping greedily at the moisture beading there. Lamber’s lips closed around his balls and he felt hands kneading and spreading his ass. Slick wet sounds filled the room, accompanied by a new squelching that didn’t match what the two witchers were doing. When Geralt forced his eyes open to find the source he was greeted with the unholy sight of Jaskier kneeling on the bed, hand disappearing between his legs, so his arm was arm pushing aside his lovely pink cock flush to his thigh in favor of working slowly southward, as he panted gaze heavy on Eskel and Lambert. Their eyes met, causing a high-pitched whine to come out of Geralt and Jaskier moaned wantonly, mouth hanging open. His other hand smoothed up his chest and then pushing back his hair, biting his lip and shooting Geralt an almost coy smile. The witcher growled, more heat pooling low in his gut and looked back down in time to see Lambert take Geralt’s entire cock down, the head hitting the back of his throat making Lambert’s eyes roll back for a split second and Eskel lapping at the drool dripping out of the corners of his lips, mewling softly, and rocking his hips against Geralt’s foot like a bitch in heat searching for any friction he could get to ease his discomfort. Lambert’s tongue flattened underneath and traced along the veins as much as movement would allow, gurgling with his jaw stretched wide. Slitted gold peered up and the wolf couldn’t help the way his hips jerked forward, seeking more of that delicious searing heat and causing the younger to gag, more drool spilling down his chin that Eskel gladly licked and nipped at whilst rubbing his cock even more furiously against the base of Geralt’s leg. He felt more than saw callused hands fondle and stroke at his balls, rolling them around playfully. Lambert gripped Geralt’s thighs, knuckles white and he knew that he’d have a lovely pair of bruises afterwards, pulling back Lambert flicked his tongue teasingly and the witcher couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting forward again, causing a spurt of pre-cum to shoot down the younger’s throat and make him choke. The muscles squeezed the head as the witcher tried to swallow the fluid, but it only made him gag again with tears falling from the corners of his eyes at the pressure. His cock bounced between his legs, swollen a violent red color and untouched.

“I think,” Jaskiers voice rasped and hitched as he rocked back onto his hand, “I think Geralt’s had enough. Take care of each other, little pups.” There was a long loud whine, that with a jolt the witcher realized had been coming from him as that wet warmth disappeared and Jaskier chuckled muttering about enough time for more later.

That was all the other two witchers needed before they were crushing their mouths together, Eskel’s hand wrapped around both of their pricks and working furiously. Both parted when Lambert stilled his brother’s hand and then went about wrapping their arms around each of Geralt’s legs and thrusting much like Eskel had been doing earlier. Except this time, they leaned towards each other just above Geralt’s cock and kissed open-mouthed and messily, panting into the other with their tongues dancing out in the open. Their breaths hot and heavy, glancing deliciously off his cock, as well as any saliva that dripped down from their coupling. It was maddening to feel their cocks leaking against his legs, knots swelling, mouths so close to his own arousal yet not touching.  
The two looked back at jaskier for approval, rutting harder and moaning when they saw the bard pleasuring himself on his fingers, oil squelching and dripping down his thighs. “Good boys, such good good boys. Come for me pups.” Geralt felt his hips jerk when the two returned to kissing, but this time moaning and twirling their tongues around the head of his own cock as well.

“Oh Fuck!” Lambert’s came, twitching and whining as he bit into Geralt’s thigh hard enough to draw blood, helpless against the onslaught of his climax. Eskel followed close behind, thrusting carelessly, chasing that building tension and at the last minute looked up and swallowed down Geralt to his knot. Cum splattered across his feet and onto his legs, Lambert still rutting frantically his knot showing no sign of letting up as his seed pooled down Geralt’s calf and onto the floor.

It was hypnotizing to watch the younger wolf’s cock twitch half-heartedly, suddenly Jaskier was standing behind them fisting his cock lazily. He grabbed the two kneeling by the scruff of their necks and forced their noses into the puddle of release, clicking his tongue.

“now you’ve made a mess! Naughty pups.” Eskel whined softly. “Clean up.” He released them and circled Geralt, who was flexing his fingers. They had started to grow numb, but the pins and needles felt oddly pleasurable. The two were licking at the floor, bodies flush with humiliation with their hands behind their backs and a pleased rumble started to grow in Geralt’s chest as they suckled and lapped at his toes and feet.

“Aren’t they so good for me?” Jaskier’s hands came from behind and stroked up and down Geralt’s chest, trailing along the knotted rope and scratching lightly every so often. The witcher nodded and let out a sigh when the bard’s teeth sunk into the flesh of his shoulder, sucking hard and then swiping his tongue across the teeth marks.

“You’ll get your chance, dear-heart. Don’t you worry.” And then he was gone, back to the bed. Closer to the post where the rope was anchored. Once the other two witchers had finished they kneeled facing him.

“Such beautiful, good boys.” A rumble filled the room from all three witchers and Jaskier smiled proudly. “I’m going to loosen Geralt for a minute and then after he’s got some feeling back we’ll have more fun. How’s that sound?” all three nodded in agreement and soon the blood was rushing back to his arms as they were gently lowered down. His brothers didn’t untie his wrists but massaged each muscle firmly, occasionally kissing the scars on his arms and murmuring soft praise.

“You are doing so good, Pretty Boy, fucking amazing.”  
“Absolutely gorgeous, my wolf, so beautiful for me.”  
“Sound so good, wolf, drive me absolutely crazy.”

Every hushed word pressed into his skin made his head spin fuzzily and soft keens and whimpers stuttered past his lips with each touch and praise. Body feeling loose and wobbly, he was sure if Lambert and Eskel hadn’t been holding him up on either side he would’ve collapsed in an undignified heap by now.  
Eventually he felt the rope tighten again, not as much as before but enough where he could step back and rest all his weight forward. It tugged his arms at a weird angle that slightly burned but it felt secure, warmer and safer than anything.

“Pups?” All three turned to the bard causing him to chuckle. “My dears, could you maybe tighten his thighs for me? Let’s have our brave white wolf put on a show, hmm?” Lambert and Eskel grinned and went to either side of the room where the other ropes were tied and pulled them taut so that Geralt’s legs spread to the point that he couldn’t stand up straight again even if he wanted to. A hot flush ran across his body at the realization, what a picture he must be; bent over with his ass sticking out and spread open waiting for whatever was given to him.  
Jaskier came forward and grabbed him by the chin roughly. 

“Do you think you can be a good boy for me, Geralt?” He nodded and received a sharp smack from Eskel on his ass that made him rock forward and grunt, breathless. Jaskier’s blue eyes travelled his face, pressing his thumb against his lips. Geralt opened his mouth and his lark pushed the thumb in, holding his tongue down. Another smack, this one from Lambert on his other side. He moaned as Jaskier traded his thumb for two fingers instead. He looked past Geralt’s shoulder, hand creeping up to cover his neck. Two cracks at once, drawing out a startled yelp before Jaskier squeezed and pushed his fingers deeper, spreading them out and making spit drip messily out of the witcher’s mouth.

“Boys could you spread him open for me?” The other two grunted in agreement and he felt his ass cheeks being pulled apart and held there. “So pretty for me, pup.” Jaskier cooed and Geralt felt his face flush with shame. A soft hum of disapproval had a whine catch in his throat and Jaskier pet his back softly. “Oh no dear not you, You’re beautiful. You pups need to learn how to showcase a masterpiece! Doing our White wolf a disservice, barely letting me see his pretty hole properly.” Lambert and Eskel whimpered before pulling at Geralt even further causing a slight stab of pain and he could feel the cold air hit his puckered arse. He hung his head down, letting soft white hair curtain around his face. Humiliation curling in his gut, if witchers could blush he’d bet Jaskier would be insufferable with praise at the sight of it. 

Then, with hands massaging up and down his thighs, something wet touched his entrance. Circling carefully and dipping inside before leaving and flicking over it. Eskel made a wounded noise and when geralt leaned his head further down to look behind him he saw Jaskier kneeling between his legs, cock leaking and bobbing as his hands kneaded flesh. Eskel and Lambert were kneeling on either side, and though he couldn’t see their faces he knew they were watching wide eyed as Jaskier ate him out. It was torturous and felt like it lasted hours. Every time he pushed his tongue a little deeper after a few slow circles, but never deep enough. Geralt had tried to back up against him for more but had received a sharp slap directly on his hole that made his knees weak and a firm “Be good.”

He would be good, he had to be good.

His mind was foggy, and he could hear Jaskier murmuring something, but his brain couldn’t process it as Lambert took his place. The stubble scratched and burned, the younger witcher holding no reservations with his tongue like their Lark had, delving deep and twisting until all Geralt could think of was his brother’s tongue. Then it was gone.

“J-Jask, please-“ His hips wiggled around desperately, panting as his cock ached and dribbled on the floor. 

“You beg so beautifully, should we listen pups?” an oiled finger circled his hole and Geralt whined between gritted teeth.

“I think I’d like to hear him beg a little more, Lark.” Eskel, that smug bastard! A sharp slap again and Geralt realized he’d been growling furiously. 

“Now, now Geralt. Behave.” He let his head fall back down again panting heavily as Eskel began to lick tentatively at the base of his knot where the ring was.

“Please, oh gods please Jask!” Geralt moaned at the feeling of the tip of a finger pressed just slightly against his entrance but not actually going in.

“Please, what?” He gritted his teeth, hissing at the way his body trembled over such a simple touch.

“Jask, please fuck me. Oh, gods please, your fingers I need-” all the air left his body as the bard thrust a finger in, slowly drawing it out before shoving in two. All that extra use with his tongue had made a difference it seemed. 

“Good boy.” He preened at the praise and felt fingers tugging at his hair. “So good and loose for me, but not quite loose enough. You’ve been so patient; you can move now. Go ahead, fuck yourself on my fingers.” Geralt complied, rocking back and forth on his heels desperately onto Jaskiers fingers. It felt so good, and he barely noticed his lark adding another and another until he started spreading them and it burned to good it left the witcher begging and panting for more. Geralt couldn’t form any coherent thought when he realized his bard had nearly his whole hand in his ass.  
“Alright, I think he deserves a treat. Lambert you go first.” The fingers disappeared and Geralt barely had any time to mourn the loss before Lambert’s cock was thrust in, whiting out his vision and letting out a garbled choked-off cry. Eskel and Jaskier moved from behind into his line of sight. The bard sat on the edge of the bed and forced the witcher to take his cock all the way to the base and sit there with it in his mouth. Another thrust hit that sweet magic spot and Geralt cried out, his cock ached with need to badly it was painful. His eyes stung as Lambert grabbed a fist full of hair and used it to drag the older witcher roughly onto his cock repeatedly. The ropes burned and rubbed his skin raw, and When Lamberts knot began to inflate Geralt squirmed, trying to get away.  
“So fucking good for me, Geralt. Mellitelle’s tits, such a good little bitch for us.” He clenched hard and felt lambert growl deep before sinking his teeth into the back of his neck. “So tight for me! Ah fuck yes, that’s it.” And then he was coming, nails digging into his sides, his knot keeping Geralt in place as he tried to wiggle away from the feeling of cum hot and full in him. “Shhh shh, that’s it. Good boy, good little cum slut for us.” He barely registered Eskel getting off his knees and walking toward him. Lambert stayed seated and panting for a few minutes until his knot had deflated enough for him to pull out. Geralt sighed in relief that was short lived as Eskel pushed torturously slow into him, trapping all of Lambert seed inside. He whimpered and rocked forward only to fall back on Eskel’s prick, nearly screaming when the head hit that spot again.

The witcher smoothed his hands up and down Geralt’s back, draping across it and whispering praise into his ear. Every sentence punctuated by him shallowly and slowly rocking into him. Never pulling out farther than an inch or so before slowly- Gods so fucking slowly- pressing back in, making Geralt feel every centimeter until it was buried at its hilt. It left his hole feeling raw and his balls swollen every time they knocked against Eskel’s. “So good, ah Geralt-” He grunted and pulled out until the tip rested inside the tight ring of nerves, swiveling his hips slightly, before thrusting roughly back in and forcing Geralt over his knot and causing a choked off scream at the sudden change in pace. “Such a nice warm cunt for us to use whenever we want, huh? So good, going to fill you up real nice until its coming out your ears. Make you feel so full your gut will be swollen with our seed in you.” Geralt groaned and looked down at his own cock bobbing and slapping against his stomach, envisioning it big and round. His blissed-out brain barely registered Eskel coming, filling him up even more. His heightened senses could hear it sloshing around in him with every jostled movement and it made his jaw drop, panting harshly. Eskel continued to rut against him as his knot spilled more and more cum into him, and he distantly was reminded of real wolves fucking in the wild with the way his brother desperately scrabbled at his back for purchase and pumped his hips in a sharp erratic rhythm. Geralt fought to catch his breath but every thrust knocked it out of his lungs, leaving him gasping and clutching at the soft ropes suspending his arms.

Eventually Eskel stopped his frantic rutting and stayed fully seated inside of his brother, the sound of footsteps circling around behind him caused a desperate keen low in his throat. “Don’t worry dear heart, we’re going to give you a little break.” Jaskier chuckled softly and Geralt let out a whimper when he felt Eskels large hands spreading him so that the bard could trace his fingertips around his puffy sensitive hole. The easy slide of the cock leaving his arse was a relief short lived as something hard and cold took its place at the entrance. He could feel some of his brother’s cum start to leak out and his lark tutted before gently pushing the object in. A memory of Jaskier eyeing a steel butt plug that’s size had made even Lambert blush when he’d purchased it in a little shop in Oxenfurt came to mind as the burn increased while his hole was stretched even wider until it felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out. The wolves made little crooning noises as they stroked his arms, sides, hands in his hair, but he could barely think over the ache. Someone was nuzzling his neck as he panted with eyes squeezed shut, and then the movement stopped when he felt the base of the plug seated firmly.

“You’re so good my wolf, so good.” Eskel murmured in his ear.

“Holy shit.” He felt Lamberts hand stroking his ass cheek before giving it a light slap.

“Lambert dear, can you lower his arms for me?” A grunt and then the blood rushed back to his fingers he hadn’t even realized he’d lost feeling in. They followed a seamless routine of praise and massaging his muscles until Jaskier deemed him good enough. “Alright Geralt, I need you to keep your hands under you, ass up. Can you do that?” He looked at him softly, as Geralt nuzzled his face into the hand pressed against his check. A nod and then he felt eskels hands on his shoulders helping him lower to his knees and further down so his cheek pressed to the cold stone floor. Some one lifted one of his knees slightly before setting it back down. When he craned his neck, he saw his brothers sitting in front of him, eyes hazy with lust and then the rope binding his hands tightened, pulling his shoulders flush to the ground so that the material was caught in the seam of his ass pushing at the plug with every little shift in movement. His head spun and hips thrusted lightly, the tip of his cock teasingly brushing his forearms and smearing precum across them as the plug moved. He heard his lovers all suck in a breath as he all but rocked into the rope, whining when the friction on his cock wasn’t enough and sloppily tried to fuck himself on the butt plug.

A hand in his hair forced his head up and golden eyes met the mouthwatering sight of his brothers scooting forward to put their legs under him so that their pricks were pressed against both sides of his face. Eskels hand moved his head so that his mouth was on Lambert and the man moaned, tucking his head into the other’s neck. “Open your mouth wolf.” And he did. He would never admit out loud, but the sounds his brothers made when he licked and kissed down their lengths sent shivers of lust down his body. The angle wasn’t pleasant, but it was worth it to see Lambert shudder as Eskel let go of his hair and he let his head drop so that his lips were flush around the base.

“Fuck, pretty boy.” His thoat fluttered around the head, tears in the corners of his eyes making his vision blurry. Lambert placed his hands behind him and used it as leverage to thrust up a little, making Geralt choke and his throat spasm. “Oh Gods- so fucking gorgeous, aren’t you?” Eskel made a grunt of agreement and brought his fist back to Geralt’s hair, pulling his head up and down the length like a lewd puppet. The motion rocked his body and caused the plug filling him to hit that spot and he screamed around the knot currently filling on his tongue, struggling to breathe through his nose currently smashed into Lambert’s skin. Then he was being yanked off, barely given time to catch his breath before being pulled onto Eskel’s member. Lambert was longer, making deep throating a challenge, but Eskel was thicker by a significant amount and it made his jaw feel as if it would snap off as he pressed Geralt’s head down to the base the same way he had done with Lambert. He could see out the corner of his blurry vision Lambert stroking himself and watching with wide hungry eyes, looking every so often to Geralt’s own leaking arousal that he rutted at empty air seeking that delicious slice of friction when it would glance off his arms every so often.

Eskel moaned around filthy praise that caused the heat in his gut to burn through him. “Such a dirty mouth. Who knew the famous wolf could be tamed with a few pricks shoved down his throat? Feels so good Geralt, oh gods you look so wrecked. Such a good little toy for us, rolling over so easy. Getting off on us using you however we want, just another little whore for us to fill up.” He could imagine how he must look, drool everywhere and eyes glassed over as he let his brothers take turns forcing their cocks into his mouth with varying degrees of roughness that made his toes curl and body tense. He could hear Jaskier resuming his pleasure from earlier, fingering himself and Geralt’s eyes rolled back when the plug dug deeper inside him and Eskel’s cock hit the back of his throat roughly at the same time. 

Then he was being forced up slightly, the rope slackened again and Eskel moving to lay under him. “Do you think you can be a good boy and let your brothers fuck you together?” Jaskier’s voice was breathy and Geralt looked up to see him with one hand behind rocking himself on his fingers and thrusting his prick into the other. He nodded and Jaskier let out a hum of approval. “Good boy.”  
Geralt Felt the plug being removed and then the pressure of two cocks nudging at his entrance, He growled when they entered, causing his own neglected arousal to be trapped flush between him and the scarred witcher. If the plug felt like be torn, his brother’s members felt like being split in half repeatedly. Their thrusts were erratic, one after the other and neither following any sort of rhythm. He felt lambert grab hold of his hair, using it to manhandle him onto both their knots over and over. The sensation was overwhelming, and he felt their old cum leaking out down his thighs filthily to puddle on Eskel’s abdomen and allow his own knot to slip and slide deliciously between their bodies. There was still an obscene amount inside him, and every thrust made such a filthy noise as they forced their seed deeper and deeper into him. Grunting and panting filled the room until Someone hit that spot deep and hard and Geralt couldn’t stop the scratchy scream that ripped from his already abused throat. He felt Eskel circle an arm around his neck to lay his palm against his face, hooking his fingers into the wolf’s mouth like a fish as the two fucked almost ferally into him. Eskel forced their faces closer and licked into his mouth biting occasionally at his swollen lips, pulling away with strings of saliva connecting their bruised wet mouths and he screamed again as both hit home over and over until all he could do was writhe against them and let his vision get dark around the edges. The size was unbearable and yet he didn’t want it to end.  
“Fuck, no plea-” A choked off sob as he felt Lambert’s knot swelling impossibly larger. “I can’t- Ahh!” Another scream when the younger wolf yanked his head back, exposing his throat so that Eskel could nip at the skin and drive his cock /even further/ into him. All he could do was look at the ceiling beams that were currently spinning around him.  
“Be a good little cockslut and take it!” Another scream as the wolf below him pulled nearly all the way out and then shoved himself to the hilt, grinding filthily so that Geralt’s cock twitched and burned from the unrelenting pressure. “Good little slut, that’s it. Such a good little whore for us.” His jaw hung open, tongue hanging out and drooling all over Eskel’s face, as he gasped and panted for air. “You like your brothers fucking into you, you little bitch?” He growled and used his knees to try and prop himself up before being shoved back down against Eskel, who slipped his hand between them and yanked harshly on the overstimulated knot. “Behave!” Geralt whimpered and tried to grind against the cocks inside him, baring his throat. “Good boy.” Another stroke on his cock, thumbing the slit and making him keen. “Such a sick little fuck, letting us do whatever we want.” Eskel was licking into his ear and biting the lobe as Lambert continued growling obscenely. “Our little slut.” Geralt’s head bobbed in an attempt to nod and the other two witchers chuckled. “Say it, wolf.” Eskel demanded, whispering into his ear.

“Im your-Ah!- slut.” He grunted, wiggling his hips causing Lamber to curse and Eskel to dig his nails into his hips.

He was a sobbing mess now, caught between trying to escape their hold, impaling himself on their massive knots, and attempting to stop the overwhelming sensations against his own length. “It’s too much I can’t, Jaskier-” 

The pressure on his scalp loosened and then he was looking up at the bard’s cornflower blue eyes. “You’re doing magnificent, my wolf. Just a little more.” He whimpered as the man stroked his face and Eskel dragged his nails down his back, buried and grinding again causing Lambert’s hips to stutter. “I love hearing you, my dear. Such a lovely sound, but my cock’s awfully cold wolf.” And then he was choking on the other’s arousal. His nose buried in the soft curls at the base, all he could do was let the two witchers fuck into him furiously as Jaskier thrusted in and out without any care down his throat causing his eyes to roll back again as he choked. The witcher was floating outside his own head in pure ecstasy as he let all sensation roll in waves throughout his body.  
Jaskier’s cock twitched and with little to no warning he felt hot liquid pouring down his throat that he had no choice but to swallow. He pulled out, smearing any that had pooled in the corners of his lips across them and murmuring soft praise that didn’t reach his ears. He was distantly aware of his brothers giving a few final pumps before spilling more cum into him, and that he was screaming again. The sound cut off into pained whimpers as they pulled out and swiftly replaced the plug, giving him no release from the way his stomach felt ready to burst. Someone was rubbing a hand across his abdomen, and his senses told him he was now laying on his back.

He could hear the sounds of Jaskier moaning, flesh on flesh, as well as the tell tale wet melody of lips and tongues and saliva. Mustering up as much strength he could manage, Geralt lifted his head slightly to see the bard on all fours and his brothers behind him. His hands were firmly planted on either side of the witcher’s hips, rocking back and forth onto Lambert’s fingers and Eskel’s hand swiftly pumping his length back to it’s original hardness. The younger wolf leaned in, and judging from the way Jaskier had started panting and rutting against the hand on him, Lambert’s tongue had joined alongside his fingers.

While he was distracted by the mesmerizing sight of his bard’s cock disappearing and reappearing from view in Eskel’s hand, soft tentative licks made him jerk in surprise. Jaskier was panting and nuzzling into Geralt’s hip and when their eyes met a filthy moan escaped him, and the bard dragged his tongue along the seam of the ring around his length. “Ungh- oh gods Geralt, you look so good. Fuck.” He wrapped his pretty pink lips around the swollen head, cheeks hollowing as he gently suckled and Geralt grit his teeth. It felt like he’d been painfully hard for /days/ with no sign of relief in sight. The torture continued for what seemed like forever as Lambert and Eskel took turns teasing and opening the bard’s hole, Geralt’s desperate whimpers spurring the man on in his ministrations to his poor swollen and nearly purple knot. It had grown to an almost comical size, and even the cold draft of the keep was enough to send spasms throughout his body whenever Jaskiers pink swollen lips left shiny trails along the length of it.

/Finally/, it stopped. His skin tingled from the stimulation and the three carefully placed him so he was leaning against the foot of the bed, arms suspended again and thighs spread lewdly wide to showcase his leaking and heavy knot that pressed against his stiff bulging stomach, and the large base of the metal plug inside him. Each change in position caused it to shift inside him, stirring around the cum inflating his stomach. 

Jaskier crawled towards him, kneeling over his lap and grabbing the base of his neck to pull him into a filthy open mouthed kiss that was more teeth and tongues than anything. And then Eskel was grabbing Geralt’s cock firmly as Lambert pushed Jaskier back down to all fours, bracketing the witcher on either side.

Tight delicious heat wrapped around him and Lambert and Eskel coaxed the bard over his giant swollen cock, and he let out a cry when he was buried at the base. Jaskier’s hands moved to his shoulders shakily, and he panted heavily whilst grinning.

“Okay, my witcher.” He purred. “Make me sing.” 

“Can- can you lift off a little bit?” Another moan as Jaskier did as asked, so that only an inch of so was left out. His legs were spread wide but bent at the knees which made it easy to grab onto the ropes suspending his hands and use it to pull himself up and use his legs to thrust harshly into Jaskier. He repeated it over and over again, every once in a while twisting and circling his hips maddeningly quick before pulling out again. Jaskier was all but laying on top of him, their hips the only part that was separated, save for Geralt’s cock in him. He kept the pace punishing, desperately searching for a release that was impossible because of that gods damned ring. Every time his balls slapped against Jaskier, they would swing down heavily and thwack against the plug, pushing it deep and pushing all his brother’s cum against his prosate making him scream and fuck Jaskier even harder. He yelled and let out delirious choked off gasps after a few successful thrust in rapid succession and Geralt could feel the bard’s thighs trembling with the effort of holding himself up.

Eskel and Lambert stood on either side of his head, and after the scarred witcher fisted Jaskier’s hair and brought his mouth next to his cock. Without missing a beat their lark parted his lips, opening his jaw wide and let Eskel fuck shallowly into his throat. Lambert gripped Geralt’s face forcing his mouth to open before unceremoniously shoving his cock inside and rutting forcefully. The sounds of gagging and choked moans filled the room, as the two witchers thrusts grew erratic and Geralt was sobbing from how every one of his holes was filled and cock being worked painfully. 

Then their mouths were free and Jaskier was babbling a litany of praise and begging. “More, please Geralt I need more. Fuck! Pups, oh gods fuck I need more!” There was movement and then the head of another cock pushed against Jaskier’s entrance next to his own. A quick blurry glance told him it was Lambert and then the knot was next to his in Jaskier who was lying bonelessly on top of him. His legs no longer holding him up and the only way Geralt could move was when Lambert thrusted into him. Jaskier moaned brokenly and bit at his witcher’s shoulder.

“Oh gods fuck feels so good. Oh my wolves, so good for me. Fuck Ah! Yes! More!” Eskel chuckled and Geralt could feel another cock lining up alongside the other two working furiously into Jaskier. The head breached the ring of tight muscle and Jaskier let out a piercing scream again as it slowly pushed through. Geralt could feel the bards stomach moving on top of his own from the force of their knots all pushing and working in and out of him. His own voice gave out from the sensation of it all and he, much like Jaskier, could only sit there and take it. 

“Sings so pretty for us, doesn’t he?” an answering grunt. Lambert leaned next to Jaskier’s ear, grabbing a fistful of hair. “Such a hungry slut for us. Three Witcher cock in you, and all you can do is beg for more.” Jaskier continued nodding and babbling, nails digging into Geralt’s shoulders. He could feel the bard barely rocking his hips to hump against Geralt’s twitching hard stomach and desperately keening as he tried to follow the nonexistent pattern the the three lengths were punching into him. Lambert and Eskel thrusted sharply, pulling the bard’s head back and he saw those cornflower blues roll back into his head, letting out another hoarse cry. “I bet we could fit even more in you, bet we could fit two more cocks in this tight little arse of yours and it still wouldn’t be enough would?” Jaskier’s mouth hung open and he felt someone slap the base of his plug, causing his body to spasm and jerk and move against Jaskier grinding his arousal into him and work his knot deeper still alongside his brothers’. He felt a finger trying to fit in next to their pulsing cocks and Jaskier shook violently, cursing and yelling more praise and barely legible utterances for /more/. “Gods above, you’re just insatiable, like a little bitch in heat begging for it. You want us to fill you up, huh? Want us to stretch you so wide it won’t go back for months. Knot you like a whore and stay in you for hours, till our cum is still leaking out of you until we fill you up again tomorrow night?”

“More gods yes please, ill be anything you want. Ungh! Ah! Fucking- Oh gods yes. Im your little slut. Let you fill me up and leave me like that for days. Fuck me harde- Ah! Let you fuck me until I pass out and you use like a dirty fuck toy. Ugh!”

“Going to ruin you, little Lark. Going to absolutely wreck you, you’ll feel us for days.” And then Jaskier was coming with a shout making his member slide messily against Geralt. The two witchers pulled out and someone pulled the bard off him. Jaskier was a sobbing mess as someone undid the ropes around his wrists but kept the ones spreading him open and freed his knot from that cursed ring. And then Jaskier was being violently dropped back onto his cock.

“Show us what you’ve got, white wolf. Go ahead and use him just like he asked.” Eskel grinned. He grabbed Jaskier’s waist and lifted him before dropping him down again, thrusting roughly at the bard’s limp and whimpering body. He wrapped his arms around him, biting into the meat of his shoulder causing the other to cry out breathlessly. It was almost savage, the way he took and took, using his lark as a glorified ragdoll to chase his own pleasure. He raked his nails down his back, careful enough not to do any serious damage. A primal deep growl escaped him as he seated himself, and let his pulsing knot fill and fill and fill until Jaskier was sobbing and trying to writhe away and out of his grasp, before eventually giving up and letting Geralt rut shallowly in him and push his seed deeper in. They stayed locked in place, the witcher’s knot so swollen it probably wouldn’t go down for an hour or so, the thought made his head spin, and he could feel his spend leaking out of his bards stretched abused hole. Eskel’s mouth licked at the fluid and nipped their thighs playfully.

“We can’t forget about Geralt here, gotta make sure he’s properly full.” The witcher said with a smirk. Then the plug was removed, and he felt both cocks being shoved into him. He howled and tried to back away, but his legs were firmly tied in place. All he could do was lay there with Jaskier trapped on his knot, growling as his brothers forcefully rocked into him. Every so often one would thrust roughly enough to jostle Geralt and cause the bard to whimper helplessly. “Oh, so tight and wet for us. Good little wolf, good boy taking our knots so well. Don’t worry, we’ll breed you so good Geralt.” He whined at the thought of being even more full and heard Eskel laugh. “Nice. And. Deep.” Each word punctuated by a harsh thrust and slap to Jaskier’s puffy hole being stretched by Geralt’s knot who arched back and yelped giving him that beautiful expanse of his throat to bite at, leaving teeth marks and sucking a necklace of purple bruises. They both pulled out enough so just their heads rested inside the ring of muscle before jamming their cocks back in and hitting that spot that made his vision white out and stars dance across the room. “Such good toys for us. Ugh! Fuck, you’re still so tight. Sound so good for us, wolf. Going to fill you so much you’ll feel it leaking out of you for days. The next time you cum it’ll be ours coming out.” Eskel started grinding against him, whispering lewdly about how pretty his hole looked stretched over their knots, taking over for Lambert who had finally shut up, reduced to a grunting frantic mess. Both their rhythms stuttered, and he felt more hot liquid filling him up accompanied by breathless shouts as their knots pulsed heavily and locked them in place.

Eventually they gently pulled out, leaving his hole fluttering around nothing and pushing out their cum. Geralt could feel the liquid gathering and pooling beneath him and the sudden loss made him desperately try to clench around empty air in the effort to keep it inside him. It didn’t seem like it would ever stop, and the slow pour left him sobbing hollowly. He keened between gritted teeth as his brothers started digging their fingers inside him, licking at his rim and greedily eating their spend that rushed out when they spread his hole wide together. The witcher was so far gone after a certain point he barely registered the feel of a warm rag wiping him off, as well as cleaning up the spot where Geralt and Jaskier were still joined. Jaskier’s breaths were shallow, his eyes glossy, and drool crusted around his mouth, but a soft smile twitched at his lips when Geralt nuzzled against him, inhaling that sweet lemon grass smell and purring. He knew he probably looked just as wrecked, and he let the blissful loose feeling overtake him as his brothers carefully untied him and lifted them onto the bed.  
They arranged some pillows and pulled the blankets over their pleasantly aching bodies as Eskel cast igni at the dying fireplace. The witchers wrapped their arms around them loosely, nosing along jawlines and the base of their necks, and inhaling deeply. A rumbling sound coming from all their chests nearly made the bed shake, and Geralt let out a breathy chuckle. Eskel and Lambert were murmuring soft praise and plans for a relaxing day of laying in bed tomorrow since Vesemir would still be gone to get last-minute supplies for a few days before the pass was blocked with snow and travel was impossible.

Geralt hummed and stroked Jaskier’s back, feeling all their breathing even out and soon they all fell asleep.


End file.
